Wdychając
by Lampira7
Summary: Rozpiął dżinsy i wsunął jedną dłoń pod bieliznę. Drugą trzymał się stołka, owijając palce wokół jego krawędzi. Nie chciał urządzać widowiska dla wszystkich w barze, ale absolutnie pragnął doprowadzić tego Alfę do rozkoszy, bez żadnego dotknięcia.


**Tytuł:** Wdychając  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Inhale  
 **Autor:** casual_distance  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Fandom:** **Supernatural**  
 **Relacje:** Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Uwagi:** Świat Alfa/Bety/Omegi

 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/7162091

 **Wdychając**

Dean siedział przy barze. Wypił jednym chlustem swego drinka i oblizał dolną wargę, aby złapać ostatni smak alkoholu. Ciężki zapach, który doprowadzał Deana do szaleństwa przez większość nocy, był tak skumulowany w powietrzu, że aż mógł go poczuć na języku. Odstawił kieliszek na blat i podniósł wzrok, szukając w odbiciu lustra źródła tego zapachu. Jego spojrzenie skupiło się na Alfie, którego uwaga paliła mu plecy przez całą niemal noc.

Stał za Deanem z odchyloną do tyłu głową, rozszerzonymi nozdrzami i zamkniętymi oczami. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, ale nie był też wystarczająco blisko, aby dotknąć Deana. Stał tam tylko i pozwalał, aby jego intencja rozbrzmiewała w powietrzu poprzez jego zapach, aż Winchester musiał walczyć z chęcią wiercenia się na swoim miejscu. Tak szybko jak pobudzenie Deana rozbrzmiało w powietrzu, zapach Alfy wzrósł, stając się gęsty, ciemny, ostry — posiadający intencje i cel oraz nacisk na to — mający w sobie ciężar mocy. Sprawiło to, że Dean chciał go przelecieć. _Pozwolić_ , by ten go pieprzył.

Dean przyglądał mu się w lustrze spodziewając się, że zobaczy, jak jego ręka się porusza, gdy sobie obciągał lub jakąś reakcję na poruszenie wokół niego, ale Alfa wciąż stał nieruchomo w miejscu i po prostu go wąchał. Nikt go nie dotknął, ani też żadna z pozostałych osób nie próbowała podejść do Deana. Winchester jednak mógł widzieć, jak kilku mężczyzn obok nich, trzymając w dłoniach swoje penisy, obserwuje ich.

Alfa otworzył oczy i spotkał wzrok Deana w odbiciu lustra. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się, nawet wtedy, gdy Dean zobaczył moment, gdy jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się.

Dean patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale gdy stało się jasne, że Alfa nie zamierza się ruszyć, uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się na stołku, by stawić mu czoła. Jego kolana otarły się o czarną tkaninę spodni nieznajomego mężczyzny.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — spytał Dean.

Oparł się o bar, kładąc na nim łokcie, wyginając plecy. Rozchylił lekko nogi. Spojrzenie Alfy bardzo dokładnie omiotło jego ciało.

— Tak.

Dean uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje zęby. Zapach Alfy stał się mocniejszy — zmiana była gwałtowna i szybka — przez co penis Winchestera drgnął w jego spodniach. Alfa utrzymywał na nim swoje spojrzenie. Dean rozłożył szerzej nogi.

— Wystarczająco, by dojść?

Wtedy Alfa przeniósł się do przodu. Dean przechylił głowę, otwierając usta, gotowy na pocałunek, do którego nie doszło. Alfa oparł dłonie na barze obok łokci Winchestera, a jego policzek minął twarz Deana, który mógł poczuć ciepło ciała drugiego mężczyzny między swoimi udami, chociaż tak naprawdę się nie dotykali.

— _Tak_ — warknął mu do ucha Alfa.

— Serio? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dean.

Alfa odwrócił głowę. Jego nos otarł się o kark Deana, który odchylił się, odsłaniając swoją szyję dla niego. Dean słyszał każdy wdech, czuł pojedyncze gorące oddechy na wrażliwej skórze. Nos mężczyzny delikatnie prześledził ścieżkę pod jego uchem do krzywizny ramienia

— Twój zapach jest doskonały.

Dean chciał obrócić głowę, by spojrzeć na Alfę, ale dłoń na jego karku sprawiła, że zamarł w miejscu.

Alfa wygiął grzbiet i przycisnął swoje biodra do niego. Dean ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego cała uwaga skoncentrowała się na twardej wypukłości przyciśniętej do niego, a przede wszystkim na węźle, który nabrzmiał jedynie od jego zapachu. U niego jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale mógł wyczuć ból u podstawy swojego penisa.

Dean zaklął pod nosem.

— Dojdziesz od mojego zapachu? — zapytał ponownie Dean, ale tym razem był poważny.

— Czy możesz sam doprowadzić się do orgazmu? — spytał Alfa.

— Kurwa, tak — odparł Dean.

Alfa cofnął się, aby dać mu miejsce, by móc zabrać łokcie z baru. Dean skrzywił się, gdy idealny węzeł został zabrany. Uczucie rozbawienia przemknęło się przez zapach Alfy i Dean popatrzył na niego, aby ujrzeć, że mężczyzna mu się przygląda. Zamarł na moment, uwięziony przez te błękitne oczy. Mógł zacząć poruszać się ponownie dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzenie Alfy zaczęło wędrować w dół.

— Dotknij się — nakazał mu.

Dean jęknął i oparł się z powrotem o bar. Rozpiął dżinsy i wsunął jedną dłoń pod bieliznę. Drugą trzymał się stołka, owijając palce wokół jego krawędzi. Nie chciał urządzać widowiska dla wszystkich w barze, ale absolutnie pragnął doprowadzić tego Alfę do rozkoszy, bez żadnego dotknięcia.

Dean znowu obnażył swój kark, a Alfa ponownie pochylił się nad nim, by móc go intensywnie wąchać, gdy ten zaczął gładzić swoją erekcję. Alfa oparł dłonie na blacie baru. Przycisnął nos do szyi Deana. Było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie go dotykał.

Dean opuścił głowę i stał się świadomy innych w barze. Mieszane zapachy pobudzenia i ciekawości przewiercały się przez jego świadomość. Otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć, jak wiele osób, z rękami wokół swoich penisów, patrzy na niego i Alfa. Skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę, chowając twarz w ramieniu Alfy i wdychając.

Alfa delikatnie zawarczał i nacisnął dłoń do krzywej kręgosłupa Deana, wysoko tuż między łopatkami.

Ręka Deana na jego penisie zaczęła poruszać się szybciej, biodra kołysały się w tym samym rytmie, gdy jego podniecenie rosło tak jak u Alfy. Będąc tak blisko siebie, nawzajem nakręcali swoje emocje. Alfa wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk stanowiący nieprzerwaną wibrację, której echo Dean mógł poczuć przez oddzielającą ich małą przestrzeń.

Dean jęknął słysząc to. Jego biodra szarpnęły się do przodu, gdy doszedł. Jego uda i kolana zacisnęły się wokół nóg Alfy, którego warkot stał się intensywniejszy, by później zmienić się w niski jęk. Zapach seksu roznosił się w powietrzu wokół nich.

— Kurwa — jęknął Dean, gdy ten zapach uderzył w jego zmysły.

Alfa zawtórował mu i zakołysał swoimi biodrami, by przycisnąć swojego penisa do ud i dłoni Deana, która wciąż była uwięziona między jego ubraniami. Pomimo dżinsów, Dean mógł poczuć kutasa Alby i jego pulsujący węzeł, gdy dochodził w swojej bieliźnie.

Dean zadrżał i przycisnął swoją twarz do ramienia mężczyzny. Alfa zabrał je, przez co głowa Deana opadła lekko w nieprzyjemnym ruchu. Odsunął się, cierpiąc z powodu odrzucenia, ale gdy to zrobił, ręka Alfy zakradła się na jego szyję. Mężczyzna zacisnął swoje palce i obrócił mu głowę, aby go pocałować.

Dean jęknął mu wprost w usta i rozchylił wargi, by umożliwić Alfie głębszy pocałunek. Język mężczyzny wsunął się do środka. Oparł się o Deana, wbijając się niego całkowicie, wpychając go swoim ciężarem ciała na krawędź lady.

Dean skrzywił się i próbował się odsunąć. Alfa wycofał się, a Dean pochylił się do przodu, wyciągając dłoń spod bielizny i kładąc ją na karku drugiego mężczyzny, aby przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku. Rozmazał swoje nasienie na jego szyi i koszuli. Alfa zamruczał z aprobatą, owijając ręce wokół pasa Deana, trzymając go mocno. Winchester odpowiedział wokalnie w ten sam sposób.

Nawet gdy ich pocałunek się skończył, Alfa go nie puścił. Dyszał naprzeciwko ust Deana, a kiedy otworzył oczy spojrzał wprost na niego.

Dean wziął drżący oddech i westchnął. Wargi Alfy uniosły się w rozbawieniu.

— Jestem Dean.

— Dean. — Alfa oblizał usta. — Nazywam się Castiel.

— Cas. W porządku. Cas, czy chcesz mnie zabrać do domu i mnie pieprzyć?

Uśmiech Castiela był równie podniecający jak skurcz jego penisa naprzeciwko Deana.


End file.
